Kouzelné pouto
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Spellbound od DJIN7. Osvědčené přísady (Harry, Severus, Voldemortovo zajetí, sexuální magie) smíchány do středně dlouhé a lehce napsané úsměvné jednorázovky, která je tak trochu PWP... i když nakonec možná nepůjde jen o sex :-)


Kouzelné pouto

**Autorka: ****DJIN7**** / **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: ****Spellbound**

**Pár: HP/SS**

**Shrnutí: Osvědčené přísady (Harry+Severus+Voldemortovo zajetí+sexuální magie) smíchány do středně dlouhé a lehce napsané úsměvné jednorázovky, která je tak trochu PWP... i když nakonec možná nepůjde jen o sex :-)**

**Poznámka: Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.**

**-)-)-)**

_Máte ho, Missstře?_ moje věrná Nagini na mě syčí.

Shovívavě se na ni usměji, než reaguji v našem tajném jazyce, _„Ach, ano, můj drahoušku. Jeho i zrádce. Jestli přežijí příštích pár dní, možná ti dovolím trochu si pohrát."_ Potěšeně zasyčí na takové novinky a stáčí své krásné tělo u mých nohou. Ve své samolibosti jsem naprosto spokojený a mám pocit, že mohu dobýt svět.

Ale v příští minutě moje hlava začne bušit a pocítím závrať a bolest. Můj zrak je rozostřený a natahuji se pro Nagini, která zaujala pozici kolem mých ramen a třese se mnou a slyším, jak mě někdo volá, ale je to mužský hlas, není to můj sladký mazlíček, a...

„POTTERE! Probuď se!"

Pottere? Co se děje? Já jsem _Temný pán_, nevěřící!

„Pottere! Máš noční můru. Probuď se, ty zatracený imbecile!"

Oh. Ksakru. Snape.

Přicházím k vědomí a zároveň pocítím bolest v mém čele, rychle a pevně na něj přitisknu ruku a zasténám.

„Bylo na čase, krucinál," bručí on svým obvyklým tónem.

_„Sssklapni, Sssnape,"_ odpovím ostře a všímám si, jak sucho mám v hrdle a jak krutě můj hlas zní, dokonce i mně. Co se to pro Merlina děje? Opatrně otevírám oči, zkusím zahnat to sucho mrkáním a moje ruka automaticky šátrá po brýlích. Vidím náhlý pohyb a ve stejnou dobu mi dochází, že jsem musel promluvit hadím jazykem, protože Snape ode mě odskočil, jako kdyby se o něco spálil. Vzdychnu si.

„Jsou pryč, Pottere," říká z bezpečné vzdálenosti a jeho hlas neprozrazuje nic z překvapení před chvíli.

„Pryč? Kdo jsou pryč?"

„Tvoje brýle, ty tupče. Jsou pryč!" Je na mě naštvaný. Jak neobvyklé. Začnu se shánět po své hůlce. Odfrkne si. Ach. Hůlka je taky pryč. Náhle si vzpomínám na mou předchozí snovou vizi a uvědomuju si, že Voldemort si škodolibě vychutnával moje zachycení a taky chycení jeho zrádce, Snapea. Zkouším se posadit, zatímco bolest z mé jizvy pomalu slábne. Cítím se, jako kdybych byl zamčený v mém starém přístěnku pod schody s dvaceti volně puštěnými potlouky a každá část mého těla je bolavá a pohmožděná. Pak jako kdyby mě v místech, která byla dosud znecitlivělá a zdřevěnělá, začaly píchat jehly a špendlíky a už v nich něco cítím. Například jak zatracená zima tady je.

Zdá se, že ležím na mokrém kameni, bolí mě hlava, moje hůlka je pryč, jsem v podstatě slepý, byl jsem zajat Voldemortem a uvízl jsem tady se Snapem. Vypadá to na nejlepší den mého života, řekl bych.

„Kde to jsme?" podaří se mi zaskřehotat; jsem si docela jistý, že to byla úplná královská angličtina. Snažím se experimentálně protáhnout všechny své končetiny, hezky pomaloučku. No, aspoň nejsem mrzák. Jedna nula pro Nebelvír.

Snape si povzdechne. Vypadá unaveně. Koneckonců, taky se probudil na studeném a vlhkém kameni. A je mu jednačtyřicet, má k dobru dvacet let navíc. Musí ho to docela bolet. „Domnívám se, že jsme v rodové pevnosti Malfoyových v Cornwallu." Zní to víc než unaveně. Zní to poraženě. To pro nás nevěstí nic dobrého.

„Je to tak špatné?" snažím se to trochu zlehčit, i když jsem ovlivněný jeho moc-mě-neštvi tónem. Odfrkne si a já se drze zašklebím.

„Je to místo, kam přicházejí všichni ti špatní Smrtijedi."

„Ti „špatní" Smrtijedi? A hodní malí Smrtijedi jdou do nebe?" je opravdu velmi snadné sršet duchaplným sarkasmem, když je člověk unavený, zraněný a žíznivý.

Jen zavrčí. Zjevně si to nemyslí. K čertu s ním.

„Odtud se nedostaneme živí, Pottere. Tohle místo má tisícileté ochrany, které tady umístily generace temných čarodějů, aby ho nikdo nemohl opustit nebo ho najít bez pozvání. Sám jsem viděl následky-" přestane mluvit.

Myslím, že usoudil, že nepotřebuju znát detaily. S největší pravděpodobností má pravdu.

Znovu si protáhnu končetiny a zkusím se pořádně posadit. Bojuji s tím, abych pod sebe dostal své nohy, potácím se a nebezpečně se kymácím. Jsem mnohem slabší, než jsem si předtím myslel. Ale Snape se rychle pohybuje a opře mě proti sobě, zatímco se snažím nějak zorientovat a usadit.

„Šetři si sílu, chlapče," zamumlá a když se uklidním, pustí mě.

„Na co?" zavrčím a chci ho trochu nadzvednout, chci, aby byl svým obvyklým a krutým já. Nelíbí se mi tahle verze „jsem smířený se smrtí". Uvažuju, jestli to není lest. Možná Mnoholičný lektvar?

„Ty arogantní kluku! Máš vůbec tušení, jak důležité je, abys přežil? Jsi stejný jako tvůj otec – sobecký a prohnilý Nebelvír!" Ach jo, je to opravdu Snape.

„Právě jsi mi řekl, že tady umřeme, pane. Co bych asi měl dělat? Ležet a hezky si na to počkat?" posmívám se a pokouším se tak zápálit nějaký oheň – v někom. Možná ve mně.

„Dobrá. Existují i určité další… možnosti, o kterých uvažuji, Pottere." Snape znovu klesne ke zdi. Neříkám nic, zatímco se to snažím zpracovat. Nevím oničem, co bych mohl udělat bez mé hůlky a můj současný oslabený stav by měl vylučovat i fyzický útok na kohokoliv. Rozhodnu se tedy, že mé myšlenkové oddělení je dočasně mimo provoz, doklopýtám ke zdi proti němu a zvedám ruce, abych se jí dotkl. Zavírám oči a soustředím se na pocit té magie. Je to dovednost, kterou se mě Albus snaží naučit přes tři roky, od mého sedmého ročníku. Mám v tom jisté, byť omezené schopnosti, především díky těm lekcím nitrobrany, které mi Snape byl nucen dávat poslední čtyři roky, a vyžaduje to velké množství koncentrace a zaměření se na vzor. Cítím ta oddělení téměř okamžitě a jsou opravdu stará, přesně taková, jak mi Snape řekl. Svěsím hlavu.

Snape se znovu škodolibě uchechtne a v tu chvíli mám vážně sto chutí ho zabít. Můj hněv musí být zřejmý, když se bleskově otočím a křičím na něj, nejspíš v hadím jazyce. To se stalo mým zlozvykem, způsobeným přílišnou idiocií ministerstva a stejně tak dlouhým obdobím války. Každopádně pak lidé rychle sklapnou. Opřu se zády o zeď, najednou vyčerpaný. Není tu skoro žádné světlo; všimnu si jen neostrého obrysu světla přicházejícího sem odněkud shora, vypadá to jako přirozené světlo. Předpokládám, že jsme asi v nějakém druhu malé věže s oknem umístěným vysoko v kameni. Zaměřím se na to a přemýšlím, jaké to tady bude, až nastane noc.

Taky se rozhodnu neomlouvat se za svůj výbuch a místo toho se zeptat: „Jak dlouho jsme tady a co se vlastně stalo?" Slyším ho, jak se na své straně cely převaluje, jeho hábit šustí, asi se do něj snaží zabalit. Proklatě, v džínách a svetru je mi pořádná zima. Vypadá to, že kouzelnické oblečení se někdy může docela hodit.

„Tak ty si nevzpomínáš?" ptá se posměšně. Nečeká, že mu odpovím, ví, že jsem se už dávno naučil neskočit mu na každou návnadu. „Byli jsme posláni zkontrolovat náš zdroj, případného nového špióna, když jsme byli napadeni obvyklými podezřelými. Bela, Lucius, Draco, pár dalších." Jejich jména kloužou po jeho jazyce jako důvěrní známí a náhle si uvědomuji hloubku jeho zrady. Ti všichni byli jeho přátelé. Neznamená to ale, že se cítím líp. „Ty jsi byl okamžitě ohromen a vzali nás k Temnému pánovi. Nějakou dobu jsme byli mučeni. Divím se, že si to nepamatuješ." Mám pocit, že nadzvedl obočí, i když nemohu vidět jeho tvář, protože je přes celou celu ode mě a já nevidím víc než půl metru před sebe.

„Moje tělo si to pamatuje," doplním zbytečně. „Řekl bych, že jsem se příliš soustředil na nitrobranu." Říkám si to hlavně pro sebe, zatímco se mi vrací vzpomínky na různé části toho večera a vybavím si něco z té... zábavy.

Vyhýbavě něco zabručí. Neočekávám žádnou chválu. A nejsem zklamaný. „A, dobrá, v nějakém bodě toho procesu, zatímco jsme byli v bezvědomí, nás odtáhli sem, já jsem se probudil před pár hodinami. Řekl bych, že jsme v jejich péči přibližně 28 hodin." Znovu si povzdychne. „Nemáme ani vodu a pravděpodobně se jí jen tak nedočkáme."

Pomalu tu informaci zvažuji. Dobře znám pravidlo tří trojek. Hermiona mi ho mnohokrát vtloukala do hlavy. „Můžeš přežít tři minuty bez vzduchu, tři dny bez vody a tři týdny bez jídla." První den je pryč. To vysvětluje sucho v mých ústech i krku a závratě. No, tohle a pak přirozeně ty hodiny opakovaných proklínání a kleteb a všeho bití, které na mě použili nejrůznější zlouni. Najednou jsem příliš unavený, abych stál, a sklouznu dolů po vlhké zdi, žuchnu sebou na zem a natáhnu před sebe nohy. „Neříkal jsi předtím něco o nějakých možnostech?" vyptávám se a pokouším se neznít příliš zoufale. Mohlo by to totiž konečně být tady. Konec Harryho Pottera, Chlapce, který přežil, aby zemřel. Tiše si odfrknu. Asi nejsem zas takový zázrak, jak se povídá.

No, Snape si rozhodně nemyslí, že jsem nějak zvláštní. Čert ho vem.

„Možná by tu mohly být nějaké prehistorické, starodávné způsoby, jak se dostat přes všechnu tu magii. Stačilo by ji dostatečně narušit a Albus by mohl být schopen určit naši přesnou polohu na Řádové mapě."

Ach ano, správně. Tahle mapa je geniální. Použila se kouzla z Pobertova plánku a z weasleyovských rodinných hodin a s Remusovou pomocí se dosáhlo toho, že konečný výtvor funguje jako kříženec mezi těmi dvěma věcmi. Každý člen řádu má svůj vlastní symbol a mapa ukazuje, kde v které zemi se v daném okamžiku nachází. Pokud tedy, samozřejmě, magická tlumící oddělení kolem vás nejsou silnější než Snapeova závislost na nevraživosti, kterou pořád chová proti mému otci.

Pocítím po těch zprávách jistou naději. Jsem koneckonců Nebelvír.

„Co myslíš tou prehistorickou magií?"

A on mi to řekne.

Kdybych se snad z tohohle náhodou dostal živý, musím si zapamatovat, abych už nikdy, nikdy znovu nepoložil Snapeovi tuhle otázku. Jsem tak v háji.

-)-)-)

„SEXUÁLNÍ magie!" nemůžu uvěřit svým uším. „Jsi snad blázen?" Moje srdce se náhle rozhodlo, že jeho novým domovem bude moje hrdlo. Do pekla, neexistuje žádný podělaný způsob, jak dojde k nějakému sexu. Otevřu ústa, abych znovu zaječel, ale Snape není zrovna ochotný to poslouchat a zarazí mě. NEMYSLEL jsem právě na jakékoliv zarážení. Ach, do hajzlu.

„Pottere, pokud si nepřeješ, aby jeden z nás zbavil toho druhého veškeré krve a provedl temný magický rituál kreslením run na podlahu a stěny, tak je to jediná možnost!" zvyšuje hlas a všimám si, že je to hlas stejně zdrsnělý jako ten můj.

„To zní náhodou docela dobře, Snape. Proč by ses vlastně nemohl obětovat pro tým? Slibuji, že to bude rychlé." Tohle prostě neudělám. Sakra, ani náhodou do toho nejdu.

Radši budu mrtvý.

„Fajn, Pottere, když na tom trváš. Jsi obeznámený se zmíněným rituálem? Věříš, že jsi schopný vůbec si po sobě přečíst, co jsi napsal – s tou tvou krátkozrakostí?"

„Jdi do prdele!" křičím. „Jdi do prdele. Jdi do prdele! Neudělám to!"

„V tom případě zemřeme," říká Snape věcně a úplně mi bere vítr z mých rozzuřených plachet. Položím si hlavu do dlaní a jsem naprosto neschopný zastavit ten vztek, kterým se třesu a který dělá z mého těla vrak. Šetření energií, opravdu. Mizera jeden.

Sedíme takhle tiše velmi dlouhou dobu. Světlo je čím dál slabší a nakonec zmizí úplně. Nastala noc a nevidím vůbec nic, krucinál. Pořád je mi zima, jsem mokrý a mám žízeň. Bolí mě celé tělo a jako bonus jsem teď ještě totálně vyděšený.

Zdá se, že moje jediná šance na přežití je provést nějaký druh sexuálního aktu se Snapem za účelem pokusu zlomit oddělení, aby nás Albus měl možnost najít a zahájit záchranu. Prostě skvělé.

Už jsem se zmínil, že miluji svůj život? Zatraceně, sakra, do pekla. To ticho je ohlušující. Nevydržím to.

„Jsem panic." Ta slova ze mě lezou jako z chlupaté deky, mám pocit, jako bych při tom polykal kameny. Slyším nějaký pohyb a zabručení a pak zamumlání: „Co?" rozléhající se temnou celou. Bezva. Takže tady sedím, celé hodiny nebo tak se snažím přesvědčit sám sebe říct Snapeovi, zrovna jemu, svou největší hanbu, zděšený a znechucený tím jeho plánem, a co dělá on? Spí jak nemluvně. Bastard. V duchu zuřím vzteky a opřu se o zeď, abych vstal a pomalu vyrazil dopředu. Chtěl bych se k němu rozběhnout a kopnout ho, zatímco je na zemi, ale nejspíš jsem jen vrazil do zdi a složil se na zem. Ovšem, ve zpětném pohledu to zní jako dobrý plán. Zvednu se rychle ze země, dostanu se zpět na nohy. Slyším ho znovu se pohybovat; musel vstát. Zaměřím se na něj a když ho cítím blízko mě, zaútočím.

„Ty mizero! Jak můžeš v takové chvíli spát?" ne, takhle přece nepištím. To nejsem já. Vrazím do jeho hrudi, myslím, a cítím, jak narazil do zdi za sebou. Frustrovaně zavrčí a chytne mě stejně naslepo jako já jeho. Alespoň v tomto ohledu jsme na tom teď stejně. Podaří se mu chytit mě za ramena a je překvapivě silný na někoho tak hubeného. Prudce se s ním potýkám, ale je to marné; je o tolik vyšší než já. Nemůžu udělat o moc víc, než bojovat proti němu a tlačit ho ke zdi. Když mě jeho prsty sevřou ještě těsněji a začínají mi dělat modřiny na už pošramocených ramenou, svůj útok pomalu zpomalím. Ale křičím na něj, řeknu mu, jak moc ho nenávidím, až si náhle uvědomuji, že on mluví celou tu dobu.

„Pottere! Uklidni se! Neboj se, něco vymyslíme!"

Co? Snaží se mě utěšit? Hodně ke svému zděšení si uvědomuju, že se třesu. Kdy to kurva začalo? Jsem tak unavený. Chci odsud. Chci jít domů. Sakra. Oči mě pálí neprolitými slzami a pustím ho, moje dlaně přestanou tlačit proti těm jeho. Ale on mě nepouští, jen zmírní železné sevření mých ramenou. Trochu mě uklidňuje skutečnost, že ani jeden z nás nemůže na tomhle bojovém poli vidět toho druhého. Takže nemůže vidět můj stud a slabost a já nevidím jeho zkurvený soucit.

„Pottere, dýchej," říká tiše. Poprvé ke mně mluví jemně a já jsem ztracen. Zhroutím se na něj, rukama svírám jeho hábit a hlavu zahrabu do ohbí jeho paže. Mám pocit, že jsem hysterický. A asi jsem. A možná taky lapám po dechu. Někdy, když mám pocit, že váha celého světa leží na mých ramenou, ztratím nervy. Většinou to nikdo nevidí. Hermiona to viděla jednou, nedlouho poté, co byl zabit Sirius, a řekla mi, že je to naprosto normální reakce na mou ztrátu, smutek a stres způsobený odhalením toho proroctví. Myslím, že teď taky truchlím. Přijdu o panictví s umaštěným bastardem, kterého nenávidím a který mě nenávidí ještě víc. A pak nejspíš umřu. Bolestně.

Chci být normální. Právě v tuhle chvíli to chci víc než cokoliv jiného.

Znechucený sám sebou se sunu pryč od Snapea a on mě nechá jít. Cítím se podivně o něco připravený. Byl tak teplý. I když mě nemůže vidět, otočím se a utírám si obličej a nos rukávem. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechnu a zkusím použít pár způsobů nitrobrany, abych se uklidnil. Je tichý, zřejmě na mě čeká.

„Potřebuju se vyspat," říkám co nejvyrovnanějším hlasem. Na okamžik zavládne ticho a pak za sebou slyším kroky a on mi položí ruku na záda. Trhnu sebou.

„Pottere," říká trochu kousavěji, blíž ke svému obvyklému tónu, s docházející trpělivostí. „Pokud budeme spát spolu, máme větší šanci, že neumrzneme." Ostře se nadechnu. „Řekl jsem spát, chlapče, ne mít sex. Ne dnes." Zavřu oči a povzdechnu si, protože vím, že má pravdu. Vím to, protože Hermionin hlas to stále opakoval do mých uší na jedné z mnoha našich lekcí přežití. Kruci. „Dobře. Ale žádné nevhodné doteky, je to jasné?" Myslím, že znovu pištím.

„Ano, Pottere." Tiše se zachechtá, zjevně se baví na můj účet. Tohle je Snape, kterého znám a nenávidím. Víc nemluvíme a posadíme se u jeho zdi, protože si nemyslím, že bych mohl celu znovu přejít. Je to nepříjemné a trapné a on je všude kostnatý, ale nakonec se usadíme v jakési pozici lžiček, s ním za mými zády, a jeho hábit je roztažený pode mnou, takže nemusím ležet na mokrých kamenech. Je to dobrý pocit. Bezpečný. Jsem vyčerpaný a po tréninku nitrobrany proti Voldemortovi, což je teď můj noční zvyk (tedy když nejsem v bezvědomí), sotva zaslechnu jeho šepot za mnou.

„Být panic naší záležitosti výrazně pomůže, Pottere. A není to nic, za co by ses měl stydět."

Předstírám, že ho neslyším. Vítám propast spánku.

-)-)-)

Když se probudím, cítím se divně. Jako v míru a v bezpečí. Můj mozek s tím oparem bojuje a rozpomínám se na minulou noc, vím, že jsem schoulený ve Snapeově náručí. Tak tohle je to, jaké to je. Chápu teď trochu, co momentálně postrádám, a nezáleží na tom, že jde o Snapea nebo ne. Nechtěl jsem, aby se někdo stal cílem jen proto, že je se mnou, a byl jsem opatrný dát se s někým dohromady. Taky je evidentně dost těžké najít lásku, když jste označený a pronásledovaný psychotickým vrahem a snažíte se ho zabít dřív, než vás dostane. Řekl bych ovšem, že v tuhle chvíli je tahle otázka jen akademická. Trochu se posunu a slyším, jak mi Snape šeptá do ucha: „Konečně vzhůru, Šípková Růženko?"

Co se týče zničení mé nálady, můžu se na Snapea spolehnout. Tak to prostě je. „Jdi do hajzlu." Ale to skončí znít jako „joh zlu".

Pohybuju se s obtížemi. Moje tělo dnes bolí ještě víc, jestli je to vůbec možné. Mám teď opravdu zatracenou žízeň a pocit, že můj jazyk je dvakrát větší než normálně, a oči mám bolavé. Skvělé. Pokusím se vyprodukovat nějaké slzy a sliny. Nakonec se jakžtakž zvládnu posadit. Snape mi trochu pomůže. A jakmile se zorientuju, spustí o svém plánu. Do pekla. Vrací se mi vzpomínky na včerejší noc, ale zdá se, že můj záchvat paniky je pryč. Ale pořád jsem naštvaný a pobouřený a nechci mít nic společného s touto takzvanou sexuální magií. Nicméně moje logická zmijozelská strana mi teď říká, že Snape jistě musel přemýšlet o všech ostatních možnostech, protože po tom zjevně taky netouží. Ale chce žít a dostat mě odtud živého. Jde prostě jen o způsob provedení. Přistihnu se při tom, že napůl poslouchám detaily a napůl ho proklínám, jeho a Voldemorta a Brumbála a Trelawneyovou a její hloupé zkurvené proroctví a...

„Pottere! Posloucháš mě, kluku?"

„Promiň," zamumlám. „Říkal jsi něco o – ehm, vášni? Pane?" obrátím se, abych se na něj podíval, více než kdy jindy smířený s osudem, a pohled jeho očí je tvrdý. Nedobrovolně se přikrčím. Zavřu oči a se snahou o uvolnění se nadechnu. „Poslouchal jsem, profesore. Omlouvám se, pokračuj, prosím."

Trpitelsky si povzdechne. „Jak jsem říkal, ten rituál vyžaduje vášeň a přesvědčení. Pokud se ti nepodaří tyhle pocity vyvolat, pak to bude k ničemu. Slyšíš mě?" Ach, slyším ho. Sex musí být opravdový a nepředstíraný. Nejednat jen jako mechanický automat nebo obětující se mučedník. Musím to cítit a myslet vážně. Stejně jako při použití Neodpustitelných. Pitomá magie.

Snape mi vysvětluje víc podrobností, říká mi zaklínadlo a jeho význam, a chrlí slova jako „proniknutí" a „společná ejakulace". Zajímalo by mě, jestli z toho později bude nějaká zkouška. Potlačím smích a doufám, že to bere jako zabručené přijetí faktu. Zkusím s ním navázat rozhovor, ve snaze odrazit všechny ty negativní myšlenky a sebelítostnou úzkost, a získat čas. „Kdy chceš začít s rituálem, pane? Zdá se to docela... komplikované."

Snape mi hned neodpoví. Zvedne se a odkráčí pryč. Musí mířit k otvoru v podlaze výklenku, aby vykonal svou ranní potřebu. Potřebuju si odskočit taky. Je úžasné, kolik kapaliny může tělo vyprodukovat, i když je tak dehydrované jako to moje. Čekám, až skončí, mezitím se zvednu na své nestabilní nohy, ignorujíc bolest v mém těle, a pak vyrazím.

Když jsme oba hotovi, zeptám se ho na mou otázku znovu. Tentokrát mi skutečně odpoví, arogantní mizera.

„Řekl bych, že je to zcela zřejmé, pane Pottere. Oba jsme dehydrovaní a zranění a Temný pán se svými věrnými pro nás mohou kdykoliv přijít."

Ach. Chce to udělat, no, právě teď. Ksakru. Mám pocit, že do mého hrdla se znovu plazí ta panika, takže se zhluboka nadechnu, abych se pokusil ji zahnat. „Můžu mít chvilku na, ehm… na uklidněnou, pane?"

Očekávám, že se mi vysměje, ale všechno, co říká, je, „Snaž se ale tu záležitost urychlit, Pottere. Dávám ti půlhodinu. Pak už rozhodně musíme začít."

„Ano, pane," zamumlám a ohmatávám si cestu po stěnách, abych se znovu dostal na svou stranu cely. Pak sklouznu po zdi dolů s tím naprosto nepatrnýn světlem svítícím přímo na mě. Nezáleží na tom. Potřebuju tohle sluneční světlo. Zavírám oči a začnu se svými cvičeními nitrobrany.

Hluboce se nadechnout. Soustředit se na to. Pomalu vydechnout. Hluboce se nadechnout. Soustředit se na to. Pomalu vydechnout.

Brzy se uklidním a přestávám vnímat okolní realitu, zatímco si představím, že jsem v neznámém krásném zeleném parku v teplém slunečním dni, jsem tu v bezpečí a Voldemort mě nemůže dostat a jsem volný. Navštěvuji tohle místo každý večer. Začnu začleňovat do svého snového stavu všechny ty potřebné složky, jak mi je vysvětlil Snape.

Potřebuji cítit touhu a vášeň a musím mít silnou vůli k životu. A opravdu musím chtít zničit ta oddělení.

Potřebuji cítit touhu a vášeň a musím mít silnou vůli k ži- co to sakra je? Otevřu oči a překvapeně zjistím, že mě Snape objímá, je přímo vedle mě u zdi a jeho ruka, ach, drahý Merline, jeho ruka se pohybuje nahoru a dolů po mé noze. Donutím se zůstat v klidu a neuhnout nohou pryč od něj. Hluboce se nadechnout, soustředit se na to... ten dotek jeho ruky je tak nevítaný, je jako tisíce ohnivých mravenců lezoucích po mé kůži... soustředit se, vydechnout.

Pokračuje ve své péči o mou končetinu a já si na ten dotek jeho ruky na mé noze pomalu zvykám. Pak se rozhodne posunout ruku nahoru a teď hladí mou paži a rameno. Mé oči jsou zavřené. Vím, že když je teď otevřu, moje odvaha se zhroutí. Brzy se obě jeho ruce pohybují a pomalu, ale jistě mapují končetiny mého těla, zanechávajíc za sebou cestičku husí kůže.

Snape konečně promluví. „Pottere." Je to tiché a jeho dech na mém uchu hřeje. Zachvěji se. „Dovol mi, abych si sedl za tebe." Oči mám stále pevně zavřené a rychle se posunu dopředu, aby mohl sedět za mnou. Natáhne své dlouhé nohy kolem mě. „Uvolni se," říká znovu do mého ucha. Snažím se. A je to stále snadnější. Koneckonců je docela laskavý a hřeje. Jeho ruce začnou opět se svým zkoumáním, ale díky své pozici má teď lepší přístup k mému krku i trupu. Mé ruce jsou sepnuté. Snape běží svýma rukama dolů po mých pažích a oddělí je od sebe. Vytáhne mou pravou ruku až nahoru k nám a začne ji masírovat. Pomalu a jemně hněte mou dlaň a hladí každý z mých prstů; jeho dlouhé paže jsou natažené kolem mé menší postavy. Pocítím příslušné škubnutí v mém rozkroku.

A je to mimořádně dobrý pocit.

Trochu se uklidním a opřu se o něj. Přestane a pak začne znovu, tentokrát na mé levé ruce. Uvolním se ještě víc a začnu poslouchat své tělo místo své mysli a svého srdce. Zdá se, že se mu docela líbí Snapeovo teplo a jeho dotek. Moje tělo a já si později musíme promluvit.

Snape znovu změní hru a začne se mnou mluvit, hlubokým a hedvábným hlasem. „Máš ty nejúžasnější ruce, Harry."

Harry? Roztřesu se. Ani nevím, jestli se mi líbí, když používá mé jméno nebo ne.

„A tak působivě šikovné ruce. Ruce chytače. Kouzelné ruce."

Nemůžu uvěřit, že mi něco takového právě řekl. Pokud se odsud dostaneme, rozhodně to uložím do myslánky.

Skončí s mou levou rukou a jeho nohy se lehce sevřou kolem mě, zatímco mi znovu šeptá do ucha. „A stejně tak nádherné, mladé tělo." A spolu s tím jeho ďábelské ruce putují k mé hrudi a krku. Tentokrát mírně nadskočím. „Jen si to užívej, Harry. Uvolni se a dovol mi, abych se o tebe na chvíli postaral."

Opět se chvěju, i když tentokrát si nejsem úplně jistý, jestli je to strachem a odporem. On se maličko zavrtí, upravujíc tak naši polohu, dokud nejsem úplně uvězněný proti jeho hrudi, a jeho nohy už překročily hranici a proplétají se s mými. Uvědomím si, že mám otevřené oči a zírám na jeho dlouhé nohy, třoucí se nahoru a dolů po mých kratších nohou. Vypadá to surrealisticky, ale brzy na to zapomenu, když se jedna z jeho rukou odvaží pod můj svetr a hladí mé břicho. Ostře se nadechnu a on znovu používá svůj hlas, aby mě uklidnil. „Já ti neublížím. Dostaneme se z toho a budeš díky tomu silnější. Prosím, věř mi, Harry."

Oční víčka se mi zachvějí a zavřou, protože to udělám. Uvěřím mu, myslím. I když je takový naprostý bastard. A opět se donutím uvolnit se. Jeho druhá ruka také vklouzne pod svetr, ale pohybuje se nahoru k mému krku a jeho dlouhé prsty krouží kolem mé klíční kosti, a od krku až k mým uším a zase zpátky. Můj penis díky tomuto novému vývoji stále víc ožívá a mám pocit, že moje ruka se teď přesunula k jeho stehnu, které pomaloučku tře společně s jeho rukou. Kdy jsem kruci začal dělat něco takového?

„To je ono, Harry. Prostě se jen oddej tomu pocitu. Přestaň myslet, pokud to není naprosto nutné." Snape vypadá zaujatý mými akcemi, i tak nevědomými. Najednou mi dochází, že to chtěl stejně tak málo jako já, a že bych mu měl nějakým způsobem všechno poctivě oplácet.

Ah. Jsem Nebelvír, co můžu říct jiného? Spravedlnost je spravedlnost a tak dále.

Přitulím se blíž k němu a opřu si o něj hlavu, aby měl lepší přístup k mému krku. Není to nic, co by mi ublížilo, ne? Cítím, že se moje nohy uvolnily a trochu roztáhly, takže ty jeho mají teď víc pohodlí. Moje volná ruka si najde cestu až k jeho paži a jemně ji pohladím. Povzdechne si, očividně potěšený. Zabořím se do něj trochu víc. Můj penis je teď velmi zaujatý a já jsem natolik v pohodě, že když udělá pohyb k odstranění mého svetru, klidně sedím a zvednu ruce, abych mu s tím pomohl. Chvilku mu trvá rozepnout knoflíky jeho hábitu a košile a pak si mě přitáhne zpátky na svou hruď.

Kůže na kůži. Zamrkám.

Je tak strašně horký. Nebo jsem to já? Zadrhne se mi dech. Jsem teď tak těsně u něj a uvědomuju si, že nejsem jediný, kdo si to užívá. Jeho penis tlačí proti dolní části mých zad a cítím, že je tvrdý jako skála. Z nějakého důvodu mě to vůbec neděsí. Rozhodnu se nad tím nepřemýšlet. Dívám se dolů na jeho ruce na mém břiše a uchváceně je pozoruji. Má tak dlouhé prsty. Zajímalo by mě, jestli umí hrát na klavír. Konečky jeho prstů se často otřou o pásek mých džínů a s každým dalším pohybem se posunou víc dolů. Má vlastní ruka opustila stehno, které třela a teď se jeho ruka sune dolů po předloktí. Přikrývám ji tou mou a vedu ji k mému džínami zakrytému rozkroku, náhle unavený vším tím škádlením. Nejsem zklamaný, když obalí dlaní mou bouli a mírně se nadzvednu, abych se s ním setkal na půli cesty. Znovu vydechne do mého ucha a já se uznale i vděčně kroutím proti jeho penisu. Myslím, že bych nakonec mohl být schopný to udělat. Je to vlastně strašně jednoduché.

Koneckonců, jsem dvacetiletý muž. Co sakra jsem si myslel? Že nedokážu mít sex? Musel jsem být blázen. Tiše se zahihňám. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem byl z toho tak vyděšený... cítit tohle.

Rozhodne se znovu změnit hru. Nechám ho, tak jako tak se jenom vezu. Ta ruka, která mi tak příjemně masírovala krk, sevře mou bradu a zvrátí mou hlavu úplně dozadu, takže se teď dívám přímo do jeho tváře a on se dívá dolů na mě. Oči má plné chtíče a jeho druhá ruka opět stiskne můj penis, zatímco se skloní a v polibku dotkne mých úst.

Sladký Merline. Snape mě líbá. Do háje, do pekla.

Oči se mi v hlavě zvrátí, zatímco jeho ruka se dostane pod pásek a jeho prsty se lehce dotknou přímo hlavy mého ptáka. Nadskočím jako zasažený elektřinou. Myslím, že jsem dokonce trochu vyjekl. Jak trapné. Ale Snape se nesměje a nadále hltá moje ústa jako vyhladovělý člověk. Nemám tušení, co dělat, a protože jsme tak dehydrovaní, není tam toho moc, s čím se dá pracovat, ale stále je to příjemný pocit. Líbí se mi, jak mě pustoší. Nohy svírá kolem mě, jeho paže drží ty mé jako rukojmí, jedna jeho ruka je na mém penisu a druhá se tiskne na mou tvář.

Cítím, že tak nějak tomu musím podlehnout a tak to udělám. Ještě víc se uvolním a to je pro něj podnět, aby zase trochu upravil naši pozici. Bez toho, aby pustil mou tvář, mě Snape manévruje do polohy vleže na zádech a přehodí svou nohu přes mou. Lehne si vedle mě s hlavou opřenou o ruku.

Na okamžik mě přestane líbat a napřímí se. Klekne si a odstraňuje svůj hábit i košili. Hábit hodí na podlahu pod nás a já se nadzvednu, aby ho mohl roztáhnout. Košili sroluje a jemně mi zvedne hlavu, aby dal košili pod ni. Jsem tím podivně dojatý a uvažuju, jestli jsem někdy opravdu znal tohoto muže. Stále ještě na kolenou se rozkročí nad mými boky a klade ruce po obou stranách mé hlavy. Pak pomalu klesne na mě. Opřu ruce o jeho hrudník a jsem překvapený tím nevyzpytatelným tlukotem srdce, který cítím. Snape sklání hlavu k levé straně mé hlavy a začne sát a okusovat můj ušní lalůček.

Ach můj bože. Okamžitě mě to znovu nabudí, protože to jde rovnou do mého rozkroku. Sakra. Pokud to udělá znovu, stanu se asi jeho ochotnou děvkou.

Udělá to znovu. Potom přejde k mému druhému uchu. Znovu a znovu, střídá drobná kousnutí do mého krku a do čelisti, a zatraceně, přivádí mě to k šílenství. Myslím, že ho škrábu a navíc jsem si zrovna uvědomil, že moje nohy jsou omotány kolem jeho a že třu naše slabiny o sebe jako zvíře v říji. Potichu se zasměje a jsem si docela jistý, že jsem zrudl.

Pořád je to zatracený bastard.

„Jsi skoro připravený, Harry?" fouká mi do ucha tím hlubokým tónem svého hlasu.

„Uhu." To je asi všechno, co v tuhle chvíli zvládnu říct a vím jenom to, že když přestane dělat cokoliv z toho, co dělá, já umřu. Bez jakékoliv pochybnosti. Znovu poklekne a jednou rukou si rozepne kalhoty, zatímco druhou zápolí s mým zipem. Je obouruký. Samozřejmě, že ano. Není divu, že je tak dobrý v lektvarech. Zvládne zároveň sekat i míchat. A teď popadne mé boky; chce, abych je nadzvedl. Trochu zaváhám a jeho odpovědí je znovu přejet dlaní přes můj rozkrok. Připouštím porážku a zvedám boky. Stáhne moje džíny i spodky. Jsem teď úplně nahý a on na mě hladově zírá.

Vypadá to, že mě sní zaživa.

A pak to udělá. Vezme můj penis do úst tak rychle, že mám sotva čas zaregistrovat, co dělá, a pak mi všechny racionální myšlenky vyletí z hlavy. Kurva, kurva, kurva! Polkne celou mou délku a cítím, jak můj penis zasáhl zadní část jeho krku. A pak začne sát. Ach, Merline.

Jí mě zaživa.

Používá svůj jazyk způsobem, který jsem nikdy nepovažoval za možný. Chytím jeho vlasy a pokusím se ho stáhnout ze mě, už nemůžu vydržet ani sekundu tohoto mučení. Jestli nepřestane, tak vyvrcholím. Udělám- AAAH! Kurva! Moje tělo chce vylétnout nahoru z podlahy a nemůže. Je přitisknuto k zemi. Myslím, že křičím, a moje hlava sebou nekontrolovatelně trhá tam a zpátky. Mé tělo ztuhne od krku až po chodidla nohou a pod víčky mi tančí hvězdičky.

A pak najednou celá moje bytost poklesne, jako kdybych byl hadrová panenka plněná pískem.

Nikdy v životě jsem neměl tak silný orgasmus.

Zalitý potem lapám po dechu. Zatraceně a do hajzlu. Zničil jsem rituál. Opatrně rozloupnu jedno oko a vidím Snapea. Právě si sundavá kalhoty. Nevypadá naštvaně. Zamžourá dolů na mě a jeho obličej vypadá... prostě divně. Rty má zvláštním způsobem sevřené, ale můj mozek stále funguje jen na úplně základní úrovni, takže udělám jedinou věc, kterou zvládnu.

Omlouvám se.

„Je mi to líto."

Snape zvedne obočí a drží své ruce před sebou jako šálek. Pak otevře ústa a plive. Vyplivne moje semeno. Fuj. Velmi atraktivní. Zašklebím se.

„No tak, Harry. Nečekal jsi přece, že do tebe proniknu bez lubrikantu? Hmmm?" a s úsměvem namlsané kočky dodá, „a teď se otoč."

Vyhovím mu a zareptám. „Myslel jsem, že jsi říkal společná ejakulace, pane." Podařilo se mi otočit se na něj, i když trošku neobratně. Jsem náhodou pružný. Ležím na břiše s hlavou otočenou a čekám.

„Ty jsi mě _poslouchal._ Jaké jsou šance na něco takového? Přesně tak, Pottere, musíme dosáhnout společného vyvrcholení, když řekneme ta slova. Tohle všechno byla jen… předehra." Znovu se vedle mě opřel.

A opět cítím jeho samolibý úšklebek, i když ho nevidím. Pitomec jeden.

„Tak se do toho dejme," říkám stroze. Jsem unavený a je mi na omdlení. Ta předehra, jak to nazval, byla skoro moje smrt. Moje malá smrt, jak se říká. Ha!

A už jsem se zmínil, že jsem se nervózně rozesmál?

Jak se hihňám, jsem docela nepřipravený, když moje semeno začne téct přes díru mého zadku. Maličko nadskočím, ale on mě tlačí dolů, abych se nehýbal.

„Uklidni se, Harry. Dělám jen všechno, co mohu, aby tě to příliš nebolelo."

Vím, že má pravdu, tak klidně ležím s hlavou na založených rukou a trochu roztáhnu nohy. Souhlasně zabrouká a začne kroužit prstem kolem mého otvoru. Začnu znovu se svými relaxačními technikami, protože vím, že tohle je mnohem důležitější než moje cudnost. Vnikne do mě rychle, jen jedním prstem; ten takzvaný lubrikant, který máme k dispozici, nám určitě nevydrží dlouho. Nedobrovolně se napnu a on začne pohybovat nohou přehozenou přes mou, z té postranní pozice konejšivě přejíždí po dolní části mých zad. Brzy následuje další prst a znovu se začnu potit. Jak cítím svaly tam dole stáhnout se na tu invazi, pot mi vyskakuje na čele i zádech. Po minutě nebo tak nějak s dvěma prsty se zase uvolním, ale pořád je to velmi nepříjemné.

Myslím na tu plnost a pálení; ne na to, že je to můj bývalý jízlivý učitel, kdo má prsty v mém zadku. Tento druh nepříjemného pocitu může jistě počkat na později.

Nechávám oči zavřené a pokračuji v hlubokém dýchání, s pozitivní myšlenkou, jak se odsud dostaneme ven. Třetí prst a zároveň se přesune z mé strany za má záda, klečí po obou stranách mých nohou. Ten třetí prst bolí, ale on jimi pohybuje takovým způsobem, že se mu podaří zasáhnout nějaký nerv, díky kterému zapomenu dýchat. A opět sebou trhnu, ale ne pryč od něj. Temně se zachechtá.

„Dobrý pocit, Harry? Tlač se dolů na moje prsty a budeš se cítit ještě líp." Cítím ho přejíždět rukou po dolní části mých zad. Musí shromáždit všechno to mokro, které tam zůstalo, aby mohl navlhčit svůj vlastní penis. Já udělám, co mi poradil, a pálení se trochu zmírní, a on zasáhne to místo znovu. Zakňučím. Sakra.

Je to hříšně dobrý pocit.

Pokračuji tlačit se dolů, zatímco se za mnou trochu víc pohybuje. Pomalu uvolňuje prsty. Zatraceně, zrovna jsem si na to začal zvykat. Jeho ruce chytí moje boky a vytáhnou mě nahoru, zatímco mi koleny roztahuje nohy dál od sebe. Jsem teď na všech čtyřech.

„Tak je to dobře, Harry." Snape se natáhne na moje záda, prostupuje mnou jeho teplo a naše kůže se lesknou potem. Uchopí mou hlavu a otáčí ji k sobě a já natáhnu krk, abych mu to umožnil. Jsem odměněn dalším tím lahodným sáním mého ucha. Můj penis sebou definitivně znovu škube a já se cítím tak obnaženě a prostopášně a tak nějak správně. Reaguji na jeho pozornosti tím, že tlačím zadek nahoru a třu ho o jeho penis.

Zase se tiše a nízce zasměje do mého ucha. „Trpělivost, Nebelvíre." Narovná záda a opět popadne moje boky, aby nás připravil. Pak rozdělí moje půlky a cítím, jak plive dolů a palcem to roztírá kolem mé díry. „Uvolni se, prosím, a nezapomeň tlačit se dolů, až vniknu dovnitř." A to je všechno, co mi sdělí, než se pomalu začíná tlačit do mě.

Ah, kurva, do pekla! Zatraceně, to bolí!

Trochu zakolísám a vykřiknu. „Ššš," říká jemně, jak postupuje dál a znovu umístí ruce na mé boky. Pevně je sevře a slyším ho, jak se pomalu a dlouze nadechne. Zajímalo by mě, jestli ho to taky tak bolí. „Tlač, teď!"

„Aaah! Sssnape!" syčím a nestarám se, jestli je to vůbec anglicky. Tlačím se dolů a ucítím ten pohyb, kterým překoná můj svěrač a pak se do mě ponoří až po jílec.

„Merline," vydechne hodně těžce. Jsem taky udýchaný. Zůstaneme takhle dlouho, oba se snažíme odlišným způsobem získat kontrolu nad našimi těly.

„Jsi v pořádku, Pottere?" Zvážím tu otázku pečlivě. Byl jsem zajat, mučen, jsem uvězněn v jedné z Voldemortových cel smrti, pravděpodobně brzy umřu na dehydrataci a mám v zadku penis mého nejvíc nenáviděného profesora lektvarů. Zatnu zuby. „Jo, jsem v pořádku. Udělej to."

No, víte, co se povídá – když jsi v Římě...

„Dobrá," je všechno, co Snape říká a začne pomalu přirážet, dovnitř a ven ze mě. Mám pocit, že jeho penis je velikosti famfrpálové hole, ale pamatuju si, že bych měl zůstat uvolněný a jenom doufám, že to brzy skončí. Ještě několik přírazů a změní úhel, přesune se na paty a táhne mě s sebou, takže prakticky sedím na jeho penisu, se zády na jeho hrudi, a jeho pokrčené nohy roztáhnou moje ještě dál od sebe. Obejme mě pažemi kolem hrudi, přejíždí rukama nahoru a dolů a občas štípne do bradavky. Na to můj penis šťastně odpovídá. Pak Snape znovu najde to místo a moje oči se v hlavě zvrátí a můj stožár je zase úplně vztyčený.

A taky asi nedočkavě fňukám.

Zasáhne to místečko znovu a znovu a po celou dobu přejíždí rukama po celém mém těle, které jako kdyby bylo v plamenech. Moje ruce se pohybují, nahoru a za hlavu, snažím se dosáhnout na nejrůznější části jeho těla a zároveň mu dát své tělo na pospas. Zkouším se zapojit do jeho rytmu; bolest už přestala hrát jakoukoliv roli a tak můžu použít svá létáním na koštěti zpevněná stehna ke zvedání se nahoru a dolů, abychom se setkali s každým přírazem. Pak se Snape konečně dotkne mého ptáka a sotva už můžu myslet na cokoliv dalšího.

Samozřejmě, že právě tuhle chvíli si vybere k vyvolání toho zatraceného rituálu. Už jsem se zmínil, že ho vážně nenávidím?

„Pottere," mumlá za mnou jeho udýchaný hlas, „opakuj všechno po mně a neudělej se, dokud ti neřeknu."

„Ugh." Tohle je opravdu nejvíc, co ze sebe dostanu, zatímco dělá všechny ty věci s mým penisem. Bere to jako ano a začne odříkávat to latinské zaklínadlo. Vzpomenu si, že moje srdce a mysl musí být s tímto obřadem v souladu a tak si dovolím poprvé si to opravdu užívat. Vyprázdním svou mysl, zůstane jen zvuk jeho hlasu lapajícího po dechu a pleskání jeho kůže o mou, pocit jeho hrudi na mých zádech, stabilní rytmický žár jeho penisu, opojná vůně sexu a vzrušující pohled na jeho dlouhé prsty kolem mého ptáka. Opakuji všechno, co říká, písmenko po písmenku.

Zdá se mi, že to netrvá zas tak dlouho a pak mi svůdně zašeptá do ucha, „Harry, chci tě vidět, jak se pro mě uděláš." A pak stiskne. Zatraceně sladký Merline.

Moje oči se s mrknutím zavřou a já udělám to, o co mě žádá. Jako kdybych měl na výběr. Jeho paže mě pevně objímají a znehybňují, když do mě vyvrcholí; můj orgasmus mě skoro roztrhne na kusy jako Cruciatus a každý sval se napne. Mám pocit, že hořím a ta starodávná magie v nás pulzuje a je tak nesmírně mocná. Je to doslova opojné a chci, aby to trvalo věčně. Cítím se tak kompletní a divoký a silný, že bych se mohl postavit celému světu. Hlava se mi točí radostí, zatímco můj orgasmus je ze mě doslova ždímán. Netrvá to dlouho, než si všimnu, že Snape je na tom stejně. A když ta blaženost nakonec skončí, oba se zhroutíme v hromadu končetin a těžce lapáme po dechu.

Proklatě, tak tohle bylo pořádně intenzivní.

Můj dech se pomalu uklidňuje, stejně jako jeho, a já konečně ucítím jeho tíhu na mně. Strčím do něj. Zavrčí a svalí se vedle mě. Ležím na zádech, ohromen tím pocitem, který mě naplňuje. Nikdy jsem neměl takový pocit míru a spokojenosti, jaký cítím v tomto okamžiku. Je to ohromující. Nemohu se přestat usmívat. Nevidím Snapeovu tvář, ale mám podezření, že by mohl mít stejný problém. Haha. Tuhle vzpomínku bych taky rád vložil do myslánky. Začnu se chichotat. Slyším ho, jak se tiše směje.

„Myslím, že jsme to dokázali, Pottere."

„Co teď budeme dělat? Čekat na Řád?" nejsem si úplně jistý, že se už můžu pohnout, jak jsem uvolněný.

„Oblečeme se a zkontrolujeme oddělení. Pak uvidíme." Snape si povzdechne, zřejmě se chce pohybovat stejně jako já. Vstane a já udělám to samé. Slyším, jak se ostře nadechl.

„Co je?"

„Moje ruka... je pryč!" Zní to vyděšeně.

„Ty nemáš ruku?" Popadnu ji. Takže je zřejmé, že _není_ pryč. Opět se zachichotám.

„Ne, ty idiote. Moje znamení! Zmizelo!" Přitáhnu si jeho ruku, abych ji prozkoumal. Žádné značky jakéhokoliv druhu. Cítím, jak se můj úsměv rozšiřuje. To je kurva skvělý! Zatímco zpracovávám tento vývoj, odhrne mi z čela zpocené vlasy.

„Ta tvoje je taky pryč." Říká to tiše. S rozšířenýma očima pouštím jeho ruku a zvednu ji ke svému čelu.

Sakra. Je pryč. Moje jizva je pryč! Co to znamená? Znamená to, že...

Začnu se smát.

Dívám se na Snapea. Jsme nazí a sedíme na podlaze a naše „temné značky" jsou pryč. Zírá na mě a pak se také směje, první tiché zasmání následované hlasitým smíchem připomínajícím vytí.

Je to tak neskutečné. Voldemort musí být mrtvý. Musí! Bim bam! Čarodějnice je mrtvá! Ta zlá čarodějnice je mrtvá! Směju se ještě víc.

Nějaký čas nám trvá, než se uklidníme natolik, abychom byli schopní tvořit koherentní věty.

„Ten rituál. Musel…" říká Snape zamyšleně, zatímco mi podává moje džíny a svetr. Oblékám se a on dělá to samé. Pokračuje při tom v úvahách. „Nějak, musel jsi... přemoci ho... přes tvou jizvu a možná moji a…"

„Moc, kterou Temný pán nezná!" přeruším ho. Přestane si zapínat košili a čeká, až budu pokračovat. „To proroctví! Proroctví Trelawneyové říkalo, že bych byl schopný ho porazit mocí, kterou nezná! To musí být ono!" přetáhnu si svetr přes hlavu. Prakticky poskakuju nadšením. „Ten krásný pocit…" zarazím se, protože se cítím trapně. Věnuje mi malý podpůrný úsměv. Cítil to taky. „...Ať to bylo _cokoliv_, prostě to na něj muselo být moc!" Nemůžu říct ta slova „blaženost" nebo „dokonalé štěstí", protože i když to takový pocit byl, tedy aspoň většinou, ve skutečnosti to přece tohle být nemohlo.

Tohle je Snape, proboha.

„Vypadá to tak, pane Pottere," směje se. „Domnívám se, že je tentokrát pryč nadobro." Dokončíme oblékání a oba tiše uvažujeme o dopadech našeho sexuálního obřadu. Svoboda. Konečně. Ale přesto nejsme zcela mimo nebezpečí. Zdá se, že Snape instinktivně ví, na co myslím, prochází místností a kontroluje oddělení, poslouchá, zda někdo nepřichází. Poměrně brzy zaslechneme slabé prásknutí přemístění a zaujmeme pozice po obou stranách dveří cely v očekávání nejhoršího.

„Severusi! Harry! Jste tady?"

Ach, díky ti, Merline. Tělo mi klesá úlevou. Hermionin naléhavý hlas je jako uklidňující balzám na všechny mé rány. Jsme v bezpečí.

V bezpečí a zbaveni strachu.

Přelétnu Snapea očima a vidím, že jeho oči jsou zavřené a že se stejně jako já uvolnil a opřel o stěnu.

„Tady! Hermiono! Tady jsme!" z posledních sil na ni zavolám a slyším u dveří její energické „Alohamora!", než se konečně vzdám a složím se k zemi. Zatraceně, budu spát aspoň týden.

Snape na mě shlédne dolů, stále opřený o zeď s hlavou zvrácenou dozadu. „Gratuluji, pane Pottere," říká tiše, tak, že to mohu slyšet jen já.

Usměji se na něj a odpovím mu v naturáliích, „Děkuji, pane. Za všechno." Za to, že díky tobě to nebyl osud horší než smrt, dodám v duchu.

„Bylo mi opravdu potěšením, Harry." Zavře oči a čeká na tu záchrannou jednotku.

Moje poslední myšlenka, předtím než spatřím Hermionin sladký obličej a Brumbálovo potěšené blikání v očích, je, že opravdu doufám, že co nejdřív po probuzení seženu nějakou myslánku. Ani náhodou nehodlám na tenhle zážitek zapomenout.

A kromě toho, jak bych Snapea přesvědčil udělat to znovu, pokud bych neměl důkaz, jak zatraceně úžasné to bylo?

**KONEC**

-)-)-)

**_Valentýna sice neslavím, ale jestli někdo z vás ano, tak to můžete brát jako malý dárek k tomuto svátku lásky :-) Tuhle povídku mám moc ráda - nemá sice zrovna originální východisko, ale to u dobře napsaného příběhu nevadí a tenhle za dobrý považuji - třeba ty Harryho myšlenkové pochody :-) A taky má dobrý konec - doufejme, že Harry najde myslánku :-)_**

**_Povídka se mi překládala docela těžce, pár věcí jsem musela dost řešit, tak můj překlad nehodnotťe moc přísně :-) A jako vždycky mě každý, i maličký, komentář k překladu moc potěší, za všechny předem děkuji :-)_**


End file.
